<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and In Health by thorinoakenbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151497">In Sickness and In Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt'>thorinoakenbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Dorian, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blessed Andraste, you wouldn’t be…<em>dripping</em> everywhere if you would simply wear those boots that I bought for you. Skyhold is far too cold for you to be gallivanting about in your bare feet.” Maybe if he held the pillow more firmly over his face, it would muffle Dorian’s attempts to mother him. “If you had more care for your health, I wouldn’t have to - Are you trying to smother yourself, amatus?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and In Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maker’s breath, you’re disgusting.”</p>
<p>Revas paused mid-sniffle to cast an irritated glare in his lover’s direction as a handkerchief was shoved in his face. He considered batting it away before he was seized in his fifth sneezing fit of the morning. One, two, three, four. “If my being ill offends your delicate sensibilities, then leave. I keep telling you, I don’t need a nursemaid,” he grumped once he could breathe again. </p>
<p>“Yes, I can see just how capable you are of caring for yourself at the moment,” Dorian replied dryly. He grabbed Revas’ chin firmly in hand, giving the elf a stern look when he tried to break free. With the small square of silk in his other hand, he forcefully and thoroughly wiped Revas’ nose before retreating out of striking range. Which wasn’t very far considering that the Dalish mage was feeling as weak as a kitten. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Revas collapsed back onto the small mountain of pillows Dorian had amassed. “Mythal grant me the patience for overbearing shemlen,” he muttered as he pulled one of the pillows across his face.</p>
<p>“Blessed Andraste, you wouldn’t be…<em>dripping</em> everywhere if you would simply wear those boots that I bought for you. Skyhold is far too cold for you to be gallivanting about in your bare feet.” Maybe if he held the pillow more firmly over his face, it would muffle Dorian’s attempts to mother him. “If you had more care for your health, I wouldn’t have to - Are you trying to smother yourself, amatus?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. It <em>would</em> put me out of my misery.” Revas wasn’t sure how clearly Dorian had heard him, but the long suffering sigh he got in reply was answer enough. He sounded sullen and he hated it.</p>
<p>“Revas.” He felt a gentle tug on his pillow, causing him to make a small noise of protest and clutched it tighter. “Revas Lavellan, stop being a child. You’re not that ill,” Dorian chided disapprovingly. The man tugged harder and away went the pillow.</p>
<p>Revas stared mutinously up at him. “How do you know? I could be dying as we speak,” he argued, feeling rather surly.</p>
<p>Dorian snorted in spite of himself, pricking Revas’ pride further. “You’re not dying.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m pleased to know that you find the thought of me dying to be an amusing one,” Revas retorted sharply, adopting an affronted demeanor. His vhenan simply rolled his eyes at the theatrics. </p>
<p>“My, you’re certainly itching for a fight today, aren’t you? I take it you’re feeling better than yesterday.” Dorian didn’t wait for an answer. He brushed the hair back from Revas’ face and placed the inside of his wrist upon the elf’s forehead. “You still feel a touch warm, but better than last night. Are you comfortable? Do you need another blanket?”</p>
<p>Revas gave a huff at the mother-henning. “No, I’m fine, Dorian,” he began, pausing as his stomach rumbled. “Actually - could you run to the kitchens and request some soup be brought up?”</p>
<p>Dorian’s smile was almost blinding in its brightness. “You’re finally feeling up to eating, are you? Wonderful! Will you be alright while I-”</p>
<p>“Dorian. I’ll be fine on my own for a few minutes,” the elf interrupted in fond exasperation. Honestly, a part of him enjoyed all the fussing. His rush of affection toward his lover turned to mild disappointment as he watched Dorian make a beeline towards the staircase leading down into the tower. “What, no kiss goodbye?”</p>
<p>Dorian paused on the first step, granting Revas a droll look. “I’m not going to risk catching your illness, amatus.” The elven man really couldn’t fault him for that. Creators knew he would feel the same if their positions were reversed. But Dorian had shown a greater deal of patience for him than usual while he had been sick and it wasn’t in Revas’ nature to pass up an opportunity to press his luck. </p>
<p>“What if I die while you’re away? This could be the last chance you ever get to kiss your poor, beloved amatus! Are you so willing to let this moment pass you by and risk living the remainder of your days with that regret?” he cried dramatically, throwing an arm across his eyes for added effect. There was a moment of silence. Revas peeked across the room and for a moment, he thought that perhaps he had gone too far when he saw the dark, raw emotion settle across Dorian’s features. It was quickly schooled into amused annoyance. </p>
<p>Muttering something about an insufferable brat, the human returned to his bedside and leaned down to press the softest of kisses to his forehead. “There, are you quite content now?” The slow grin that spread across Revas’ face was the only warning Dorian received before he was pulled back down for a proper kiss on the mouth. </p>
<p>“I suppose that will have to do,” Revas purred once Dorian broke free, laughing as the human sputtered in outrage. “Now go on, I’m getting hungrier.” His amusement grew as Dorian complied, leaving the room with a huff and glaring at him all the while cursing his little fool of a lover. Revas resolved to make it up to him once a full recovery was made - or nursing Dorian back to health if he <em>did</em> catch his sickness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>